icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-24856071-20140410004922/@comment-24856071-20140411001625
@iEmbargo and cooldog, technically, Ariana DID say "too bad-ass for love" but Jennette was the one who started it saying that her relationship with Freddie was just a little "fling" and agreed with Ariana. But TBH, I don't think Ariana really feels that way, I think she didn't want to upset Jennette by disagreeing with her (because Jennette flips out in anger everytime Seddie is mentioned) so instead she decided to add two-cents agreeing with her. And you know, I think Jennette deep down KNOWS Sam is SO much more than being a "bad-ass" but she refuses to acknowledge it because she HATES Seddie and only wants to do comedy. I talked about this stuff about Jennette on The Killer Tuna Jump page, so I'll post it here too (sorry McCurdians) - I am truly sorry Nick has screwed her over so much, although we don't know EVERYTHING they have done. But say Jennette is willing to come back to S&C, she smooths out her contract and is getting a good pay for each episode she films. What if, if S&C comes back, Dan asks Jennette about his plans for there to be a sequel to TKTJ, with Seddie in it? Again, this is HYPOTHETICAL. I mean, if I were Jennette, I wouldn't be overly shocked, especially since Dan had hinted at a sequel after the first. Even when Dan FIRST told them about TKTJ, I'm VERY surprised Jennette didn't protest loudly (maybe she did, but who knows). I would think after TKTJ filmed, if Dan had a plan of a sequel, he would have informed Jennette ahead of time. Yes, things are different now with all this Jennette vs. Nick stuff, and I absolutely agree Jennette probably does not care about what the fans think, and I do understand. But it just frustrates me she is SO vehemently against Seddie that she will throw a fit for having to maybe kiss Nathan once or twice (I mean for the actual episode) and practice for maybe two days, and then she will NEVER have to do it again. And to be honest, I think Jennette's hatred of Seddie doesn't really have to do with the pairing of Seddie itself. As we discussed on the Strange KCA's blog @Cartoon, I think it has MOSTLY to do with Jathaners, Madisen, and "hating to kiss Nathan." Like, seriously? For the Jathaners, yes, there are some crazy ones out there, but not ALL Seddie fans are Jathaners! And for feeling like she'll be betraying her BFF Madisen, it's ACTING! Not ALL TV or Movie couples who have to kiss (or do even more) end up together, and Jennette would NEVER like Nathan. As for her constant complaint of "I hate kissing Nathan", well, not ALL actors enjoy their romantic scenes (especially if they are dating or married to someone else), but they do them because it's their JOB. You don't have to like it, you can dislike it all you want, but you do your job, and once its over, its over, and you can put it behind you.